Nick Jr./Other
ID's & Promos 1988 (Nick Junior) Little Koala promo with the rare Nick Jr. logo.png|"The Little Koala" Promo NJ ID 1988.PNG|"The Little Koala" Promo 1988 Nick Junior Logo The Little Prince Bumper.jpg|"The Little Prince" Bumper 1988–1993 Nickjrdancingstars.png|"Dancing Stars", by VideoWorks Nick Jr. ID- Clouds (1990).jpg|"Mobile", by VideoWorks ScaryNight.png|"Spooky Night" NickFish.jpg|"Fish Eating Seaweed", by VideoWorks File:Nick_jr.png|"Boy Toys", by Olive Jar Animation 90's Commercials Vol. 2-003.jpg|"Elephants", by VideoWorks bandicam 2015-08-02 11-21-55-627.jpg|"Ants Marching", by VideoWorks File:Nick_Jr_Kangaroo_Bumper_logo.png|"Baby Kangaroo", by Michael Frierson NickJrMagicHands.JPG|"Magic Hands", by VideoWorks NickJrDiver.JPG|"Fishbowl Diver", by Olive Jar Animation Nick Jr Shadow Puppets.JPG|"Shadow Play", by VideoWorks vlcsnap-2015-12-22-18h27m43s671.png|"Today's Special" Next ID Shooting Stars 2.jpg|"Noozles" Next ID NickJrThanksgivingbumper1.jpg|"Nickelodeon's Thanksgiving Fest" Next ID 90's Commercials Vol. 2-002.jpg|"Maya The Bee" Next ID (1990) Bugs 2.jpg|"Maya The Bee" Next ID (1990-1992) Bugs 3.jpg|"Fred Penner's Place" Next ID (1990-1992) bandicam 2015-08-04 20-24-31-465.jpg|"The Littl' Bits" Next ID (1991-1992) nick jr next eureekas castle.png|"Eureeka's Castle" Next ID (1992-1993) bandicam 2015-08-04 20-25-17-497.jpg|"Lunchbreak Theater/Noozles" Next ID (1992-1993) bandicam 2015-08-04 20-58-56-577.jpg|"Noozles" Break Bumper A (1988-1991) bandicam 2015-08-04 20-59-10-538.jpg|"Noozles" Break Bumper B (1988-1991) File:1991.png|"Noozles" Break Bumpers (1991-1993) Bees 2.jpg|"Maya The Bee" Break Bumpers (1990-1991) bandicam 2015-08-02 11-30-33-379.jpg|"Maya The Bee" Break Bumpers (1991-1993) bandicam 2015-08-04 21-00-51-654.jpg|"The World of David the Gnome" Break Bumpers (1988-1991) bandicam 2015-08-02 11-25-21-570.jpg|"The World of David the Gnome" Break Bumpers (1991-1993) bandicam 2015-08-02 11-30-15-372.jpg|"The Littl' Bits" Break Bumpers bandicam 2015-08-02 11-32-48-204.jpg|"Sharon, Lois & Bram's Elephant Show" Break Bumpers (1991-1993) Flowers.jpg|"Maple Town" Break Bumpers File:Nickjr.png|"Eureeka's Castle" Promo #1 Speech Signs.jpg|"Eureeka's Castle" Promos #2 and #3 90's Commercials Vol. 2-001.jpg|"Eureeka's Castle" Promos #4 and #5 bandicam 2015-08-04 20-56-48-886.jpg|"Eureeka's Castle" Promo #6 Vlcsnap-2015-12-22-18h17m28s928.png|"Eureeka's Castle" Promo #7 bandicam 2015-08-05 08-28-55-730.jpg|"Eureeka's Castle" Promo #8 Crowns 2.jpg|"Eureeka's Castle" Promo #10 Shields 2.jpg|"The Littl' Bits" Promo #1 bandicam 2015-08-04 21-21-27-800.jpg|"The Littl' Bits" Promo #2 Nick Jr. Fred Penner's Place.png|"Fred Penner's Place" Promo #1A bandicam 2015-08-04 21-14-27-268.jpg|"Fred Penner's Place" Promo #1B Wheels.jpg|"Fred Penner's Place" Promo #2A Car.jpg|"Fred Penner's Place" Promo #2B Trains.jpg|"Fred Penner's Place" Promo #4 bandicam 2015-08-05 07-51-03-826.jpg|"Fred Penner's Place" Promo #5 bandicam 2015-08-05 08-04-41-012.jpg|"Maya The Bee" Promos #1 and #2 bandicam 2015-08-04 20-46-36-160.jpg|"Maya The Bee" Promo #3 bandicam 2015-08-02 11-28-20-709.jpg|"Maya The Bee" Promo #4 Elephants 2.jpg|"Sharon, Lois & Bram's Elephant Show" Promo Fish 2.jpg|"Belle And Sebastian" Promo #1 Tree And House 3.jpg|"Belle And Sebastian" Promo #2 Robots.jpg|"The Adventures Of The Little Koala" Promo Tree And House.jpg|"David The Gnome" Promo Shooting Stars 3.jpg|"Noozles" Promo Apples 2.jpg|"Lunchbreak Theater" Promo bandicam 2015-08-05 09-31-08-872.jpg|"Jim Henson's Muppet Babies" Promo bandicam 2015-08-05 08-50-08-531.jpg|"Imagine" Image Spot (1988) Nick Jr Magazine OLd Logo.JPG|"Nick Jr.'s Just For You" Image Spot (1989) bandicam 2015-08-05 08-53-19-395.jpg|"Nick Jr. Is Here Just For You" Image Spot (1991) Wheels 9.jpg|"Action" Image Spot (1991) File:Picture_00045.png|"Schedule Change" Promo (1991) bandicam 2015-08-05 09-05-45-040.jpg|"Nick Jr. Goes West With Fievel Sweepstakes" Promo (1991) Tree And House.jpg|"David The Gnome" Promo Nick_Jr._Lego_Blocks_Ultra_Rare_1989.jpg|"David The Gnome" Promo #2 Shooting Stars 3.jpg|"Noozles" Promo bandicam 2015-08-05 09-30-35-583.jpg|"Jim Henson's Muppet Babies" Promo (screen #1) bandicam 2015-08-05 09-31-08-872.jpg|"Jim Henson's Muppet Babies" Promo (screen #2) Apples.jpg|"Lunchbreak Theater" Promo (screen #1) Apples 2.jpg|"Lunchbreak Theater" Promo (screen #2) Nick Jr. Dinosaurs (1997 TV Network).jpg|"Nick Jr.'s Just For You" (screen #1) Nick Jr Magazine OLd Logo.JPG|"Nick Jr.'s Just For You" (screen #2) bandicam 2015-08-05 08-52-16-509.jpg|"Nick Jr. Is Here Just For You" (screen #1) bandicam 2015-08-05 08-52-27-527.jpg|"Nick Jr. Is Here Just For You" (screen #2) bandicam 2015-08-05 08-52-34-849.jpg|"Nick Jr. Is Here Just For You" (screen #3) bandicam 2015-08-05 08-52-55-549.jpg|"Nick Jr. Is Here Just For You" (screen #4) bandicam 2015-08-05 08-53-05-403.jpg|"Nick Jr. Is Here Just For You" (screen #5) bandicam 2015-08-05 08-53-19-395.jpg|"Nick Jr. Is Here Just For You" (screen #6) bandicam 2015-08-05 08-50-08-531.jpg|"Imagine" Promo bandicam 2015-08-04 20-46-57-879.jpg|"Schedule Change" Promo (screen #1) bandicam 2015-08-04 20-47-28-439.jpg|"Schedule Change" Promo (screen #2) File:Picture_00045.png|"Schedule Change" Promo (screen #3) bandicam 2015-08-05 09-04-25-005.jpg|"Nick Jr. Goes West With Fievel Sweepstakes" Promo (screen #1) bandicam 2015-08-05 09-04-52-232.jpg|"Nick Jr. Goes West With Fievel Sweepstakes" Promo (screen #2) bandicam 2015-08-05 09-05-26-954.jpg|"Nick Jr. Goes West With Fievel Sweepstakes" Promo (screen #3) bandicam 2015-08-05 09-05-45-040.jpg|"Nick Jr. Goes West With Fievel Sweepstakes" Promo (screen #4) Wheels 7.jpg|"Action" Promo (screen #1) Wheels 8.jpg|"Action" Promo (screen #2) Wheels 9.jpg|"Action" Promo (screen #3) 1993–1994 Njmuppethour.jpg|"Muppet Hour" Intro NickJrHOlidayBumper.jpg|"Happy Holidays" 1994–2002 Nick Jr. Commercials from August 1995 Part 1.jpg|"Egyptian" Nick Jr. Commercials from August 1995 Part 3.jpg|"Piano" Nick Jr. Commercials from August 1995 Part 5.jpg|Hula Dancers Nick Jr. Bumper- Air Guitars.jpg|"Air Guitars" Nick Jr. Commercials from 1995 (Part 1)-001.jpg|"Dizzy", by DMA Animation Nick Jr. Commercials from 1995 (Part 1)-002.jpg|"Trampoline", by DMA Animation (shown at the start of early of Nick Jr. DVDs) Nick Jr. Commercials from August 1995 Part 8.jpg|"Candyland", by DMA Animation Nick Jr Commercials 1999.jpg|"Parade" NickJrToster94.png|"Toaster", by DMA Animation Nick Jr. Snow ID (1994).jpg|"Snowglobe", by DMA Animation Nick Jr Animated Adventure Bumper.jpg|"Animated Adventure" bandicam 2015-06-25 20-26-31-593.jpg|"Holiday ID", by Chris Harvey Even another nick jr schedule bumper.jpg NickJrScheduleBumper1.jpg Another Nick jr Schedule Ident.jpg bandicam 2015-07-19 10-49-57-775.jpg bandicam 2015-07-19 10-49-27-200.jpg bandicam 2015-07-19 10-51-22-926.jpg 1996–1998, 1998–2002 5571 lg.jpg|"Pigs", by Manhattoons NickJrHippos1996.jpg|"Hippos", by Webster Colcord NickId mostersth.jpg|"Monsters", by Funline Animation nickid.jpg|"Horses", by Funline Anamation NickJrSnkes.jpg|Snakes bandicam 2015-07-19 10-34-28-480.jpg|"Snowmen" Nickjrdinosaurs1997.png|"Dinosaurs", by International Rocketship Nickjrelephants1996.png|"Elephants", by Manhattoons Nick Jr Blues Clues Break 1999) Vol 2.jpg|Duck Blocks Nickjrfish1997.png|"Fish" Nickjrlions1996.png|"Lions", by Manhattoons Nickjrpenguins1996.png|"Penguins", by Manhattoons Untitledbbbb.png|Monkeys Nick Jr Commercials February 1999.jpg|"Swans", by Steve Speer NickJrFrogs.jpg|"Frogs" NickJrDucks.jpg|"Ducks", by Funline Animation bandicam 2015-07-19 10-26-06-692.jpg|"Dogs" by Steve Speer bandicam 2015-07-19 10-30-36-947.jpg|"Seals", by Steve Speer NickJrChickens.jpg|"Chickens", by Steve Speer bandicam 2015-07-13 19-05-15-244.jpg|"Bears", by Steve Speer NickJrCrocs.png|"Crocodiles", by Webster Colcord Nick Jr. Giraffes ID.jpg|"Giraffes" Nick Jr Blues Clues Break 1997) Vol 3.jpg|"Kangaroos", by Manhattoons bandicam 2015-07-13 18-55-30-988.jpg|"Rabbits", by Lester Films Picture 00263.png|"Paper Bags" NickJrAsktheCat.jpg nickjrtwocatsbumpers.jpg|"Cats" bandicam 2018-04-29 10-47-46-354.jpg|"The Busy World of Richard Scarry/Rupert" Next ID (1996) bandicam 2018-04-28 16-29-31-408.jpg|"Rupert/Muppet Babies" Next ID (1996) NickJrNextID1997c.jpg|"Muppet Babies/Allegra's Window" Next ID (1996) bandicam 2018-04-28 16-29-41-598.jpg|"Allegra's Window/Gullah Gullah Island" Next ID (1996) bandicam 2018-04-28 16-29-45-509.jpg|"Gullah Gullah Island/Little Bear" Next ID (1996) bandicam 2018-04-28 16-29-48-843.jpg|"Little Bear/Blue's Clues" Next ID (1996) NickJrNextID1997d.jpg|Up Next: Moon, Stars, Horn, Dinosaurs Logo NickJrNextID1997e.jpg|"The Busy World of Richard Scarry/Papa Beaver's Storytime" Next ID (1996) NickJrNextID1997bbluebackgroundvariant.jpg|"Papa Beaver's Storytime" Next ID (1996) NickJrNextID1997a.jpg|"Little Bear/Blue's Clues" Next ID (1997) NickJrNextID1997b.jpg|"Blue's Clues/Rupert" Next ID (1997) bandicam 2018-04-28 17-06-13-842.jpg|The Busy WOrld Of Richard Scarry/Jim Henson's Muppet Babies Next ID (1997) bandicam 2018-04-28 17-04-15-624.jpg|Jim Henson's Muppet Babies/The Wubbulous World Of Dr. Seuss Next ID (1997) bandicam 2018-04-28 17-10-43-097.jpg|Blue's Clues/Allegra's Window Next ID (1997) bandicam 2018-04-28 17-11-04-622.jpg|Allegra's Window/Rupert Next ID (1997) bandicam 2018-04-28 17-12-51-255.jpg|Rupert Next ID (1997) NickJrSongbumper.jpg|"Nick Nick Nick Nick Nick Jr" NickJrSongbumper2.jpg|"Nick Nick Nick Nick Nick Jr 2" 1998–2001 bandicam 2015-07-13 18-51-05-546.jpg|"Sprinklers" bandicam 2015-07-13 18-52-20-109.jpg|"Park" bandicam 2015-07-13 18-52-48-252.jpg|"Costumes" bandicam 2015-07-13 18-54-23-604.jpg|"Fish Painting" (Australia) lines_640x424.jpg|"Lines", by John Serpentelli Alien Opera.jpg|"Alien Opera", by John Serpentelli puppies_640x424.jpg|"Puppies", by John Serpentelli File:Picture_00261.png|"Hula Elephants", by John Serpentelli isnickjrforid.jpg|"Is Nick Jr. For..." isnickjrforid2.jpg|"Is Nick Jr. For... 2" NickJrJustformeopeningbumper.jpg|"Just for Me Opening" NickJrJustformeclosingbumper.jpg|"Just for Me Closing" bandicam 2019-08-23 15-40-59-499.jpg|On-screen bug with Snowmen (2000) bandicam 2019-08-31 08-40-56-826.jpg|On-screen bug with Elephants for Friday (2000-2001) bandicam 2019-08-31 08-49-33-002.jpg|On-screen bug with Bunny Rabbits for Tuesday (2000-2001) 2001–2003 Nick Jr.'s 2001 rebrand was produced by AdamsMoroika and Editional Effects. picture_00259.png|"Everyday" promo picture_00046.png|"Halloween Spooktacular" promo Hqdefaultnickjrdeer.jpg|On-screen bug with deer. bandicam 2019-09-11 17-16-04-088.jpg|On-screen bug with chickens. doraprincepromo.jpg|A promo for "Dora Saves the Prince" NickJrBlocksId2001.jpg|"Eight New Reasons" promo File:NickJrMaggieandtheFerociousbeastid2001.png|A "Maggie and the Ferocious Beast" promo BeastMaggieNowherelandparadepromo.jpg|"Maggie and the Ferocious Beast" promo (Nowhere Land Parade) nickjrmove it like this bumper.jpg|"Move it Like This" NickJrIlovemybootsbumper.jpg|"I Love My Boots" Nickjriwantcandybumper.jpg|"I Want Candy" nickjrpromonbluesbignews.jpg|"Blue's Big News" promo WatchNewEpisodesofMaggieNewVersiom.jpg|The second version of the "Watch new episodes of Maggie and the Ferocious Beast" promo Nick Jr White Background Bumper - Maggie and the Ferocious Beast.jpg|"Maggie and the Ferocious Beast is Next" Todayonbluescluesbumper1.jpg|"Today on Blue's Clues: Science" Todayonbluescluesbumper2.jpg|"Today on Blue's Clues: Reading and Language" Todayonbluescluesbumper3.jpg|"Today on Blue's Clues: Social Skills" Todayondorabumper1.jpg|"Today on Dora the Explorer: Colors and Shapes" Littlebearisupnextnickjr.jpg|"Little Bear is next" Todayondorabumper2.jpg|"Today on Dora the Explorer: Math" Bluesclueswhitebackgroundbumper.jpg|"Blue's Clues is Next" Doraisnextbumper.jpg|"Dora the Explorer is next" Littlebillisupnexxtonnickjr.jpg|"Little Bill is next" Nickjrbobisnext.jpg|"Bob the Builder is next" Oswaldwhitebackgroundbumperr.jpg|"Oswald is next" 2003–2004 2003NickJrmiceid.jpg|Mice vlcsnap-2012-12-14-04h59m55s139.png|Frogs (shown at the start of Nick Jr. VHS tapes and DVDs) Robots.png|Robots Sea.png|Octopi Water.png|Crocodiles Nick Jr Cats 2003.jpg|Cats NickJrBumperMoon2003.png|Moon (Latin America) picture_00288.png|Nick Jr's screen bug as octopi. picture_00289.png|On-screen bug with cats. picture_00290.png|On-screen bug with frogs. picture_00291.png|On-screen bug with mice. blues clues.PNG|On-screen bug with robots. nickjr giraffes 2003.JPG|Giraffes 2004–2007 picture_00201.png|"Frog" ID (Latin America) bandicam 2015-07-19 10-56-53-778.jpg|"Rabbit" ID (Latin America) bandicam 2015-07-19 10-57-10-209.jpg|"Butterfly" ID (Latin America) promo.png picture_00203.png picture_00202.png cartoon_nick_jr.png bandicam 2015-08-02 09-35-26-459.jpg bandicam 2015-08-02 09-36-13-563.jpg bandicam 2015-08-02 09-36-52-501.jpg bandicam 2015-08-02 09-39-33-667.jpg bandicam 2015-08-02 09-43-50-324.jpg bandicam 2015-08-02 10-09-11-320.jpg bandicam 2015-07-19 11-09-20-857.jpg bandicam 2015-07-19 11-09-58-178.jpg picture_00260.png NickJr.com_logo_2004.svg|The dogs bug used 2004-2006. Nick Jr. Frogs 2006.png|The final on-screen bug used 2006-2008. Nick Jr Bears logo 2006.png|Logo bug used 2006-2008. 2014-07-03 08.20.08 pm.png|On-screen bug with bats from Halloween 2006. Nick Jr. Ghosts 2006.png|On-screen bug with ghosts from Halloween 2006. 2014-07-03 08.26.16 pm.png|On-screen bug with snowmen from Christmas 2006. 2007–2009 39a682ced016e7f7a9a90af3bc0eb9cc.png 2679d3345172e1f0bd5394c7a6aa31d8.png 1780da7f9b6cfc6653f4fb8e31ffb9e9.png 100076_poster.jpg Nick_Jr_Magazine_2005.JPG picture_00287.png|On-screen bug with hearts for Valentine's Day. Nick_Jr._screen_bug_as_octopuses_wearing_hats_in_2008.JPG|On-screen bug with octopuses wearing hats used 2008-2009. Nick_Jr_screen_bug_as_Sunflower_People_used_from_2008.JPG|On-screen bug with goblin thingies used 2008-2009. Nick_Jr's_Panda_Bear_screen_bug_used_from_2008_to_2009.JPG|On-screen bug with pandas wearing belts used 2008-2009. Ni-Hao Kai-Lan Promo from 2008.jpg|A "Ni-Hao, Kai-Lan" Promo 2009–present NickjrNightScreenBug.JPG|Nighttime on-screen bug Nick Jr on screen bug Germany.jpeg|On-screen bug (used in Germany). Nick Jr christmas bug.jpg|Christmas on-screen bug used in December 2015. Screenshot 2016-07-10-16-14-24.png|Kids' Choice Sports 2016 variant bug bug-nickjr-600x336.png Nickjrstorytime.png|"Story Time Closer", by Melinda Beck Nickjrcrittercorner.png|"Critter Corner Closer", by Melinda Beck Nickjrmovetomusic.png|"Move to the Music Closer", by Melinda Beck Nickjrartalive.png|"Art Alive/Arts and Crafts Closer", by Melinda Beck Nickjrshowandtell.png|"Show and Tell Closer", by Melinda Beck Nickjrfieldtrip.png|"Field Trip Closer", by Melinda Beck IMG 4211.PNG IMG_4212.PNG Screenshot_2016-07-06-06-13-21.png Screenshot_2016-07-06-06-12-17.png Screenshot_2016-11-29-07-32-33.png Screenshot_2016-11-23-19-08-43.png Screenshot_2016-11-23-17-34-31.png Screenshot_2016-09-20-03-30-52.png Screenshot_2016-09-19-04-05-36.png Screenshot_2016-09-19-04-06-53.png Screenshot_2016-09-19-04-07-51.png _20160919_060409.JPG _20160919_060348.JPG Collage 2017-01-06 05_30_48.jpg Collage 2017-01-06 05_34_42.jpg _20170122_191039.JPG Screenshot_20170123-063335.png Screenshot_20170123-063335.png Screenshot_20170123-063659.png Screenshot_2017-03-23-15-21-31.png Screenshot_20170114-210340.png Logos 1988–1993 Nick Jr. Frogs (early).png bandicam 2015-07-19 11-19-53-107.jpg Nick jr 1.png Tree and a House.png Elephants (Early).png Nick Jr Ladybugs.png EarlyNickJrFlowers.png Nick Jr Koalas.png bandicam 2015-07-30 19-29-12-470.jpg Nick Jr Shooting Stars.png 1993–2003 Nick Jr. 1988.svg Nickjr air.PNG People Doing Shapes.png NickJrLogo7.png Nick Jr Original Hugging logo.png Nick Jr Skipping 1995.png NickJrLogo8.png NickJrLogo.gif Nick Jr Dinosaurs 1995.png Elephants.png Nick Jr Pigzds logo.PNG Nickjr birds.png Nick Jr Fish.png Frogs.png NickJr Seals.png Hippos.png Nick Jr Crocodiles 2D.png Nick Jr Cats logo.png Nick Jr Chickens logo.png Nick Jr Dogs 1998.png Nick Jr Ducks 1999.png Nick Jr Giraffes 2000.png Nick Jr Kangaroos 1999.png Nick Jr Monkeys 1996.png Nick Jr Original Bears logo.png Nick Jr Penguins 1997.png Nick Jr Lions.png Nick Jr Rabbits.png NickJr Swans.png Nick Jr Porcupines.png nick_jr__turtles_logo_by_idknjbc_dcwfpmt-250t.png Nick Jr Roosters logo.jpg Butterflies.jpg Nick Jr 1997.png NKJR.png 2003–2009 Nickjrmicelollgologo.jpg Bestand_496__Nick_Jr_logo_copy.jpg Nick Jr. 2004.svg Nick Jr. Stars 2003.png Nick Jr Dolphains.jpg Nick Jr Kangaroos.png Nick Jr. Bunnies 2003.PNG Nick Jr. Octopi 2003.png Nick Jr. Crocodiles 2003.png Nick Jr. Ladybugs 2003.png Nick Jr. Lions 2003.png Nick Jr. Robots 2003.png Nick Jr. Toucans 2003.png Nick Jr. Dogs 2004.PNG Nick Jr. Parrots 2005.png Nick Jr Bears logo 2006.png Nick Jr. Frogs 2006.png Nick Jr. Ghosts 2006.png 2014-07-03 08.20.08 pm.png NKJR productions.png Nick Jr. Elephants (2006).png Nick Jr. Armidillos (2004).png Nick Jr. Horses (2004).png Nick_Jr._Raccoons_(2005).png Nick Jr. Macaws.PNG Nick Jr. Hedgehogs.PNG nick-jr-2-logo-nick-jr-logos-titans-coloring-pages.png Nick Jr. Girl and Dog.PNG 2007–2009 Nick Jr. Plush Bunnies.PNG Nick Jr. Plush Robots.png Nick Jr. Plush Scaters.png Nick Jr. Plush Beardogs.PNG Nick Jr. Plush Space Monkeys.PNG TV Show Logos Nick Jr. logo used for Blue's Clues.png|Blue's Clues Nick Jr. logo used for Oswald.png|Oswald Nick Jr. logo used for LazyTown.png|LazyTown Nick Jr. logo used for The Backyardigans.png|The Backyardigans Nick Jr. logo used for Go, Diego, Go!.png|Go, Diego, Go! Nick Jr. logo used for Wow Wow Wubbzy.png|Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Nick Jr. logo used for Yo Gabba Gabba.png|Yo Gabba Gabba! 33BF4198-E22C-46DE-B674-821850AE9D25.jpeg|Ni Hao, Kai Lan|link=Ni Hao, Kai Lan